A Talking Bell? Cure Steam Is Born!
A Talking Bell? Cure Steam Is Born! is the first chapter of Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure. Major Events * This episode marks the debut of Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure. * Atsuko Ohara makes her first appearance and transforms into Cure Steam for the first time. * Cure Steam uses Steam Strike for the first time. * Gonga appears for the first time. * Soundwave and the Mikiri appear for the first time. * Kirara Komuro and Subaru Kinomoto make their first appearance. Synopsis Transcript The episode starts with the fire that takes the lives of Atsuko's parents. A firefighter, Hiroshi, saves her and adopts her. Atsuko wakes up the sound of her alarm clock, showing it was a memory of the event as she gets dressed for school, and after talking with her fathers over breakfast she gets going to school with Kirara, who shows up at her door. Meanwhile, Gonga is flying through the woods, chased by Soundwave. Though he tries to capture her, she's able to stun him long enough to escape through the portal to Earth. At Niji no Yume Academy, following homeroom, Atsuko and Kirara are surrounded by 23 bullies on their way to the cafeteria. While wondering what to do, they're saved by a girl wearing a hybrid uniform and a scar on her left eye who shows up and beats up some of the bullies. Atsuko thanks her, but the girl, named Subaru, tells her and Kirara to get away while she takes care of the rest of them. During their lunch period, Atsuko and Kirara talk about their weekend plans. Suddenly, Gonga appears and hits Atsuko right in the head, knocking them both down. As they try to figure out what to do next, the school is attacked by Soundwave, accompanied by a Mikiri yelling Gonga's name. Gonga comes to, looking frightened as the Mikiri attacks the cafeteria, as the girls, along with frightened students, start running. Unfortunately, Soundwave manages to drain everyone's energy, though Atsuko manages to evade the attack. Gonga then glows as a small red gong appears in front of Atsuko. Gonga promptly realizes that she is a Cure and tells her to say "Pretty Cure, Relaxing Sound!" and hit the gong. Atsuko does so and transforms into Cure Steam and takes on the Mikiri. Despite almost getting defeated, she manages to bounce back and draw strength, using Steam Strike to destroying the Mikiri and retrieve the first piece of the Calming Bell. Soundwave swears revenge before retreating as the students wake up and Atsuko detransforms. Characters * Atsuko Ohara/Cure Steam * Kirara Komuro * Subaru Kinomoto * Gonga * Soundwave * Aki Ohara (flashback) * Akahoshi Ohara (flashback) * Jiro Ohara * Hiroshi Ohara * Yukiko Ohara Trivia * Atsuko is established midway through the episode as a bit of an exercise nut. * Subaru is shown to be a bit of a bully hunter when protecting Atsuko from a gang of bullies, and we learn her motivation in her own introductory episode.